Pinkie Pie Party
by bluethunder25
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Ponyville's favorite pink, party-planning, party pony, Pinkie Pie.
1. Partying is Such Sweet Sorrow Part 1

A magenta pony with a dark blue mane and a silver horseshoe cutie mark carried her husband, a white mare with a black mane and a saddle cutie mark, to their house in a wheelchair. The couple had just returned from the hospital after the mare had broken his leg in an unfortunate racing accident.. The mare happy to see his home after being in the hospital for a few days.

"Are you doing ok, honey?" the pony asked her husband came to the door.

"As good as a pony with a broken leg can do. I'm just glad to be back home," said the mare.

The wife opened the door and turned on the light switch. To their surprise, they were showered with confetti, balloons, and streamers. And the pony responsible for this was none other then Pinkie Pie.

"SURPRISE! Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Saddle!" she shouted before she blew a party horn in their faces.

"Pinkie?! What is this?" Mrs. Saddle asked.

"Why this your, 'Retuning home from the hospital after breaking your leg, but it'll take at least 6 months for it to fully recover' party!" Pinkie exclaimed.

The party had all the trimmings; decorations, punch, goodie bags, a large chocolate fountain, a candy train, and the piece da resistance, a giant cake in the shape of a hoof.

"Wow! Pinkie, you didn't have to do this," said Mr. Saddle.

"Oh it's nothing! If you think this is good, just wait 6 months from now when I throw you your, 'leg fully recovered' party!" Pinkie said, as she grabbed Mr. Saddle's broken leg.

Mr. Saddle winced in pain.

"Oops, sorry," said Pinkie. "Anyway, let's party!"

Pinkie took Mr. Saddle and along with Mrs. Saddle, the three engaged in a conga line. Then she grabbed him and again and the three rode in the candy train with Pinkie shoving candy down Mr. and Mrs. Saddle's throats, then the three slid down a loop-de-loop slide into a giant bowl of strawberry ice cream.

After many hours, Pinkie Pie waved goodbye to the couple, departing as they thanked her for a wonderful party.

* * *

The next day, in her secret party cave, Pinkie was hard at work, working on her other planned parties.

She had a variety of parties planned for just the week alone; a victory party for the Ponyville buckball team, a 'didn't win, but nice try' party for the Ponyville buckball team, Matilda and Cranky's 20th, 70th, 1000th, and 2000th anniversary parties, Scootaloo's 'learned to fly' party, and even a 'Pinkie Pie's 1000th thrown party' party.

"Whether rain, sleet, or shine, no citizen of Ponyville who will go un-partied on my watch. For I am the vanilla icing that tops your cupcake, I am the streamer that hangs on your ceiling in the night, I am the birthday candle that you blow out before you eat your cake, I am the Party Pony, Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie said to herself before letting off her party cannon.

Just then, her stating the word, 'birthday,' triggered a thought in her head.

"POUND AND PUMPKIN'S ONE YEAR OLD PARTY! I FORGOT!" Pinkie screamed. "How could I have forgotten?!"

Pinkie wasn't usually one to forgot things when it came to parties, especially not parties, but apparently, she was so busy planning everything else that she just lost track of Pound and Pumpkin's party, and with it being two days away no less.

However, this was not a problem for Pinkie. With her party planning prowess, she was sure she could come up with something.

For the next few hours, she paced around her cave, thinking, and thinking, and thinking, and thinking some more. She thought so hard, that smoke was literally coming out of her ears, so much so, that she had to use a fire extinguisher.

She knew she had to make something very special for the twins, but the question was what?

"Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ohh! I know! What about a baby shower party?! Nah, that's too predictable. Ooh ooh! What about a tap dancing party?! No, Pound and Pumpkin only know interpretive dance. What about an ice cream party?! No, they live in a bakery for crying out loud! They're around sweets and stuff all the time! It needs to be something unique," said Pinkie Pie thinking to herself.

As hard as she tried, racking her brain on what to do, she just couldn't think of anything. Her mind was drawing a blank.

Pinkie let out a gasp as a realization came to her. "I don't believe this...I can't think of anything. I've...I've...lost my party planning touch," she said.

Pinkie had never been in a slump when it came to planning parties, so this was something unheard of as far as she was concerned. But maybe she just needed some help. She thought of a number of ponies who could possibly help her; Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Berry Punch, Carrot Top, Lyra, Bon Bon, Shoe Shine, Dolphin Dream, Cherry Berry, etc, etc, etc...but none of those choices seem to fit the party bill she was looking for.

So maybe, just maybe, it wasn't a pony she needed help from, but another.

* * *

Fluttershy had decided to do some redecorating around her cottage and to help her out was none other than Discord. However, his definition of 'redecorating' was a little different than Fluttershy's.

Paintings were upside down, the sofa was spouting water like a whale, the chairs were replaced by bouncy balls, the plants were playing jazz on trumpets, and the carpets were flying around the cottage. Meanwhile, Angel was being chased by a ravenous lamp.

"Discord," Fluttershy said in a soft, but scornful tone.

"What?!" Discord answered.

"This isn't what I meant when I asked you to redecorate," said Fluttershy.

"Oh come on. I'd say it 'livens' the place up," said Discord.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. The door then spat out Pinkie Pie who went flying across the living room into a chair that was shaped like a plum.

"Wow! Love what you've done with the place!" said Pinkie.

"Thank you, some of my best work yet," Discord said with a bow.

"You're just the god of chaos I need to help throw a party!" Pinkie said.

"A party? You want me to help with a party?" Discord asked inquisitively.

"Yep, Pound and Pumpkin's one year old party to be precise," said Pinkie.

"Sorry, I don't do parties," Discord said, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, Pinkie appeared behind him. "Aw come on, Discy. I need somepony with PIZAZZ! FLAIR! STYLE! And I couldn't think of anypony else but you. Actually, I thought of at least 237 other ponies, but you were the best choice!" she said.

"Well of course I was, I'm always the best choice. I'm surprised you didn't think of me sooner," said Discord.

Fluttershy just rolled her eyes with a smile at Discord's ever present humbleness.

"So you'll do it?!" Pinkie asked.

Discord turned into a secretary and pulled out a piece of paper. "Well let's see, I do have a busy schedule ahead of me. Let's see; tea with Fluttershy at mid sunrise, prank pulling with Rainbow Dash afterwards...yada, yada, yada...hmmmm, well, I suppose I could squeeze you in," he said.

"YAY!" Pinkie exclaimed as she gave Discord a big hug.

"I can assure you...it will be a party that neither of the twins...will ever...forget," Discord said with a sinister smile.

"Great!" Pinkie exclaimed before she rushed out of the cottage.

Meanwhile, there was still the matter of Discord's 'redecorating,' which Fluttershy pointed out with a stare to Discord.

* * *

Two days later, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, along with Pound and Pumpkin, returned to Sugarcube Corner where they were welcomed by Pinkie and Discord.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie and Discord shouted.

Pound and Pumpkin were happy to see Pinkie, but were a little hesitant with Discord.

"Pound and Pumpkin, welcome to your surprise one year old party!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake looked around, but they didn't see anything that implied a party; no decoration, no food, no anything.

"But there's nothing here," said Mrs. Cake.

"Not yet, that's where he comes in," Pinkie answered, pointing to Discord.

The Cakes looked at each other with concern.

"Um, Pinkie...you asked...Discord to help with...Pound and Pumpkin's party?" Mr. Cake asked.

Pinkie nodded her head with a big smile, while Mr. and Mrs. Cake a little worried.

Discord snapped his fingers and had on a white shite with a red rose in the pocket. Next to him was a miniature version of himself who was wearing the same thing. Next, he made a long red carpet appear that led to a light pink curtain with Pound and Pumpkin's faces on it.

"Come with us to birthday paradise," said Discord.

The Cakes, and Pinkie followed the two Discords through the curtain where they found themselves at a dock where Discord and his doppelganger disappeared. Discord soon returned with a gigantic pirate ship with himself dressed in a red and black pirate suit with an eye patch over his right eye.

"Welcome, mateys!" Discord said as he docked the ship. "This is Black Chaos and I am it's captain."

Discord snapped his fingers and made Pinkie and the Cakes appear on the ship, all dressed in pirate outfits.

"First mates, Pound and Pumpkin, get ready, for we are about to set sail for Birthday Island to find the legendary treasure of Hoofstrap Bill," Discord said, showing them a map.

The twins started to get excited, as did Pinkie, for she had no idea what Discord was planning, so she would be just as surprised as the twins. Mr. and Mrs. Cake however weren't so much.

Discord turned the ship and the group set sail. Pinkie sat in the crow's nest, playing an accordion while Discord was on deck, drinking from wooden mugs. He made two more appear, put them in front of Pound and Pumpkin, and the two twins began drinking from the mug, much to Mr. and Mrs. Cake's chagrin.

"Relax, it's only orange soda," said Discord.

Mr. And Mrs. Cake tasted the beverage to find that it was in fact orange soda.

"Orange soda!" Pinkie exclaimed after rushing down from the crow's nest.

Discord made another mug appear and gave to Pinkie who gulped it down, then made a giant burp before heading back up to the crow's nest. Suddenly, from out her binoculars, she spotted another pirate ship about to intercepted them, piloted by another pirate Discord in a black and green pirate suit.

"PIRATE SHIP AHOY!" Pinkie shouted.

Discord made a pair of binoculars appear and looked through them to find the ship. "All hooves on deck!" he shouted.

"Avast, ye scurvy ponies! Ye won't be getting to that treasure unless ye go through me!" the other Discord said.

"Methinks ye be wrong!" the original Discord said.

The other Discord pointed his cannons at the other ship. Mrs. Cake grabbed Pound and Pumpkin and ducked for cover while Mr. Cake fainted. The other Discord fired, but to their surprise, they weren't hit by cannons, but by paint.

The original Discord retaliated by firing paint cannons of his own. "Your turn," he said to the twins.

Pound and Pumpkin excitedly rushed over to the cannons and fired them off. They were having a blast as multicolored paint shot out. The other Discord fired back and the two ships exchanged shots until Pound and Pumpkin fired the final shot which sent the other Discord's ship sinking.

"Aargh! You got me, little mateys! I'm sinking, sinking! Aargh! What an Equestria!" the other Discord said as he sank below the sea.

"Nice work, little mateys!" said the original Discord.

Pound flew around as happy as could be while Pumpkin fired off little bursts of magic. The two twins then went over to Discord and gave him a hug while Mr. and Mrs. Cake washed the paint off of them.

Meanwhile, Pinkie took the paint that was left and painted Pound and Pumpkin's faces. "Hey, Pound and Pumpkin, check this out," she said.

However, Pound and Pumpkin were too preoccupied with Discord to notice. Pinkie was taken back a bit by this, but at the same time, she was happy that they were happy on their birthday.

Eventually, the ship arrived at Birthday Island, an island with a giant, multicolor cupcake in the middle.

"We have arrived!" Discord exclaimed before pulling out the map.

After following the map, the group arrived at their destination, a giant 'X' in the middle of a circle of palm trees. Pinkie pulled out a shovel from out of her hair and started digging, leaving a giant hole. Soon, she emerged from out of the hole with a big treasure chest.

"Ahh, the treasure of Hoofstrap Bill. I wonder what could be in this chest? Why don't we find out," said Discord before he opened the chest.

What was this treasure? Gold? Jewels? Diamonds? Cupcakes. Yes, the treasure consisted of cupcakes. Pound, Pumpkin, and Pinkie's eyes widened.

"Enjoy," said Discord.

And enjoy it, they did. The twins, along with Pinkie, ate their fill of the cupcakes. Mr. and Mrs. Cake watched happily as their two kids enjoyed themselves. Eventually, Pound, Pumpkin, and Pinkie were blown up like balloons after eating all the cupcakes and let out a collective burp.

"Well, Mr. Discord, I must say, the twins are having a wonderful time," said Mr. Cake.

"I admit we had our doubts at first, but you did very well," said Mrs. Cake.

"Well...it's not over yet..." said Discord with a sinister smile which made Mr. and Mrs. Cake a little nervous.


	2. Partying is Such Sweet Sorrow Part 2

Discord lead the group to a cave on the island. Inside, the cave grew darker, but Discord instructed the group to follow his voice. Eventually, the group found their way outside of the cave and happened upon an amazing sight; a circus.

A bright and colorful circus with everything you could ask for; acrobats, clowns, lion tamers, and so much more. Pound and Pumpkin, as well as Pinkie were overjoyed as they, along with Mr. and Mrs. Cake, took to their seats to enjoy the show.

After taking their seats, the lights went out and a spotlight shined on Discord who was wearing a black suit and top hat.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! Welcome to the most unpredictable, unexplainable, unimaginable show in all of Equestria. I give to you, Discord's Chaotic Circus!" Discord said before he removed his top hat, turned it upside down and placed it on the floor.

Suddenly, his hat grew to giant size and from out of it popped a sea of confetti and fireworks. Afterwards, he disappeared.

Multiple Discords performed in the circus, each performing a different routine.

Two Discords each held a lit torch and swallowed them hold, letting out a burp. Then suddenly, they both farted out the fire, causing to fly around the tent, creating rings of fire which a pair of Discord acrobats jumped through.

Another group of Discords formed a tower and the one at the top grabbed another Discord that was swinging from the trapeze. Then the Discord tower swung over to another Discord on the trapeze. The Discord at the bottom flung into the air and then through a hole in the floor, then reappeared through the ceiling.

Two more Discords were riding on unicycles, each one juggling a Discord head, then throwing them in the air. While in the air, the Discord heads spat out pigeons that flew around the tent.

Pinkie and the Cakes applauded.

Next, another Discord was taming a manticore. He then changed into Western clothes and hopped onto the manticore, treating it like a horse and eventually running it into a wall. Two more Discords dressed as nurses came in and carried the manticore out on a stretcher.

Pound and Pumpkin laughed at the Discord's antics.

Next, a tiny, Discord shaped car rolled in and from out of it came many Discords in clown costumes.

One Discord squeezed his head multiple times, making a honking sound. Another Discord tapped him on the shoulder and it looked like he was gonna hit him in the face with a pie, but instead, he hit himself.

Another Discord reached into the clown car and pulled out a small box. He opened it up and pulled a number of items from it; a whoopee cushion, a rubber chicken, another Pinkie Pie? But eventually, he found a series of glowing hoola hoops and tossed them to the other Discord clowns. The lights went out and the clown Discords started hooping.

One of the Discords snapped his fingers, making Pound and Pumpkin appear next to him and gave them miniature hoola hoops. The two twins played with the hoops and had a lot of fun.

Pinkie decided to join in the fun as well, taking a giant beach ball and balancing on it. "Wee!" she exclaimed. "Hey, Pound, Pumpkin, wanna join me?"

But the twins were too focused on playing with the hoola hoops to notice. Pinkie's smiling face turned into one of indifference as she stopped and her beach ball deflated.

High up on a diving board, another Discord was preparing himself for a dive as another Discord announced him.

"And now, the one and only Discord will perform the most spectacular, death-defying leap ever performed by pony or god of chaos. Discord will leap 20,000 feet into...a tiny glass of water," said Discord.

The Discord dove off, playing cards, reading a book, and drinking tea on the way down, and fell right into the glass of water.

The other Discord took the glass and poured it into a large bowl. He then put in a variety of items; sugar, flour, chocolate, a hammer, a whisk, a fish, an axe, and a tiny pinch of salt. He stirred up the ingredients with a wooden spoon and pulled out a bear.

"A bear?! Oops! Don't think I added enough sugar," said Discord before he poured in more sugar.

This time, what he wanted came out; an airplane. He jumped in and brought the twins and Pinkie in with him and the three flew around the tent. Pound and Pumpkin were just having a grand ole time.

Eventually, Discord picked up Mr. and Mrs. Cake and the group flew out of the tent.

* * *

After a while in the air, Discord decided it was time to drop them off.

"This is our stop," Discord said before he pulled a lever on the plane which opened up a trap door.

The Cakes and Pinkie went falling out of the plane smack dab into a white river.

Emerging from the river, Pinkie licked the white stuff off her face and made a discover. "It's marshmallow cream!" she exclaimed.

The Cakes tasted for themselves and discovered that it was in fact marshmallow cream.

And not only that, but there were mountains made of ice cream, trees made out of lollipops, taffy snakes, giant gummy bears, and chocolate bunnies.

"Jumping jellybeans!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"I know. This place is unbelievable," said Mrs. Cake.

"No, jumping jellybeans!" Pinkie said again, pointing to a horde of living jellybeans that were jumping around.

Suddenly, Discord appeared before the group dressed in a purple dress coat, beige pants, and a brown top hat, and was carrying a cane. "Welcome, friends, do you like?" he asked.

"Oh yes. We like very much!" said Pinkie.

Discord snapped his fingers and made a three-person bike appear. He then placed Pound and Pumpkin on two of the seats, and then himself. "Come along," he said before he preceded to ride the twins around the candy themed world. He then made two ice cream scoops appeared and scooped up bits of the ice cream mountains to give to the twins.

"Welcome to a world of imagination," said Discord as a group of gingerbread ponies came marching by.

Meanwhile, Pinkie rode around on a gummy bear, chasing a bunch of chocolate bunnies around. "Heehee! Hey, you reminds me of my pet alligator. His name is Gummy and your a gummy bear! HAHAHAHA!" she said jokingly before biting one of the bear's ears off.

The bear whimpered a bit.

Pinkie watched as Discord handed two chocolate bunnies to Pound and Pumpkin before patting both of them on the head. She was quite pleased at what Discord had done for them, though at the same time, she also felt a little indifferent. Suddenly, Discord appeared behind her.

"Oh, Pinkie I must say, I'm glad you talked me into this. This is the most fun I've had in centuries and those twins aren't so bad either," said Discord.

"Yeah, they're a real hoot alright," Pinkie said with a slight chuckle.

"We must do this again next year," said Discord.

"Yeah...definitely..." Pinkie said again with a slight chuckle before Discord returned to the twins.

"Well, my little fillies, I hope you're having fun, because we're not finished yet," said Discord.

"There's more?" asked Mr. Cake.

"Oh yes, there's one more stop," Discord said as he brought the group's attention to a shining, golden boat on the marshmallow river.

"Great...what's he got planned this time?" Pinkie said, slightly annoyed.

The group stepped onto the boat with Discord at the wheel and they headed down the river.

"Oh look, it's a waterfall, or in this case it should be, a 'marshmallow-fall,' said Discord.

The group braced themselves before the boat went down the fall, splashing down below.

* * *

Suddenly, the group found themselves at a long table covered with uniquely designed teapots and teacups, as well as cookies and cupcakes.

"Oh! A tea party!" Mrs. Cake said happily.

Discord appeared before the group dressed in a green suit with a playing card in the pocket and a giant purple top hat. Angel was also there dressed in a red dress coat, much to his dismay, made no better when Pound and Pumpkin went over to pet him.

Discord snapped his fingers and made the teacups and teapots float around the table and pour not tea, but chocolate milk. He gave two of them to the twins who loved it. Discord snapped his fingers again and the teacups and teapots began dancing. Pound and Pumpkin flew around on the teapots, giggling as they were enjoying the ride.

Pinkie sighed in annoyance.

"And now for the main event," Discord said before revealed a giant, multicolored cake that had fruit punch squirting out of it.

Pound and Pumpkin enjoyed the cake and then went over to give Discord a hug.

"Ohoho, Mr. Discord, this certainly has been a fantastic (if not somewhat weird and sometimes frightening) birthday party!" said Mrs. Cake.

"You think you do the twins' party next year?" asked Mr. Cake.

Pinkie was shocked to hear Mr. Cake say that.

"Well if you really want me too," Discord said oh so humbly before he set off a bunch of fireworks in the sky.

* * *

After the light show, Discord snapped his fingers again and the group returned to Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie watched as Discord and the twins had formed a bond with one another. Feeling sad, she decided to take her leave.

Discord noticed her leaving and caught up with her.

"Well, Pinkie, I must say, that was quite a rejuvenating experience," said Discord.

"Glad you though so," Pinkie said unenthusiastically.

"Is something wrong?" Discord asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just, Pound and Pumpkin have really taken a liking to you and why not? You gave them such a great party, while I almost forgot the whole thing. I guess maybe I just don't have the Pinkie Party Touch anymore. Anyway, great party, can't for the next one...next year..." Pinkie said before she left with a tear in her eye.

As Pinkie departed, Discord began to feel something strange, something he had never felt before. He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Cake to confirm what it was.

"What is this...thing that I'm feeling? It's so...bizarre. Like a knife is cutting into my body," said Discord.

"I think what you're feeling might be guilt?" Mr. Cake guessed.

"Guilt? What's that?" asked Discord.

"It's when you feel bad about something you did," Mrs. Cake answered.

Pound and Pumpkin also felt bad about hurting Pinkie's feelings.

"You mean like with Pinkie? But that doesn't make sense. She asked me to help with the party," said Discord.

"I guess maybe you helped a little too much," said Mr. Cake.

"And I guess that made Pinkie feel bad about her abilities as a party planner," said Mrs. Cake.

Discord thought about what the Cakes said and an idea came to mind. He gathered the Cakes into a huddle and whispered his plan to them.

* * *

The next day, Pinkie packed all her party items; her balloons, streamers, party horns, birthday cakes, clown shoes, and party cannon; into a small briefcase. It appeared as though Pinkie's party planning days were over.

"Everyone in Ponyville would be better off with Discord instead of me," Pinkie said, tearing up as she packed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Pinkie went downstairs and opened the door to find Spike.

"Oh...hey Spike," a depressed Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, Twilight needs you and the others at the castle! It's urgent!" said Spike.

"Really? What about?" Pinkie asked.

"Twilight accidentally created a giant cake monster and it's tearing the castle apart!" said Spike.

"A GIANT CAKE MONSTER?! WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GO!" Pinkie exclaimed before she put Spike on her back and zoomed at supersonic speed towards the castle.

* * *

At the castle door, Pinkie immediately opened it and rushed inside, running into a pile of cake. But this cake wasn't a monster, it in fact was regular cake, much to Pinkie's confusion. After wiping the cake and icing off her face, she discovered Discord, along with the Cakes, and all her friends from Ponyville.

"What's going on here? Where's the cake monster?" asked Pinkie.

"Pinkie, there is no cake monster. I just sent Spike to tell you that to get you over here," said Twilight.

Pinkie looked around the foyer and saw all the decorations and food and party favor and wasn't too thrilled as she usually would be.

"Oh, it's a party...great...probably a, 'Discord threw Pound and Pumpkin the best party ever and now Discord is the new party planner in town and nobody needs Pinkie Pie anymore' party," Pinkie said sadly.

"Wrong," Discord answered. "It's actually a 'Pinkie Pie's 1000th planned party' party!"

"What?" Pinkie said in shock.

"Well I did some snooping in your 'secret party cave' and discovered that Pound and Pumpkin's birthday was your 1000th planned party in Ponyville!" said Discord.

Pinkie gasped and her cheeks blew up to the size of beachballs. "That's right! How could I have forgot that?!" she exclaimed.

"I guess you were so busy planning Pound and Pumpkin's party that you lost track," said Applejack.

"Huh, that's so not like me. But wait, I didn't plan the party, it was all Discord," said Pinkie.

"Wrong again. We both did, even though I did most of the work and a spectacular job I must say," Discord bragged.

"Discord!" everyone said.

"My point is we both did it and I'm sorry I made you feel like you had lost your...Pinkie Party Touch. Forgive me?" Discord asked.

Pinkie immediately jumped up and gave Discord a big hug. Pound and Pumpkin joined in.

"We're sorry too, Pinkie," said Mrs. Cake.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to make you feel bad," said Mr. Cake.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that Pound and Pumpkin were able to have a happy, happy, sappy, clappy, birthday! Now, let's party!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's JAM!" Starlight exclaimed.

"C'mon, everypony, let's party!" she exclaimed.

Everypony stared at Starlight with surprise, making her blush a little bit.

A Discord appeared dressed like a DJ and along with DJ-Pon-3, rocked the turntable as everyone gathered to do the conga line.

For the rest of the day, everyone just had a good time; eating food, dancing, and partying. Pinkie had thrown many parties in the past, but this was one she would never forget. Although, she never forgot any of her other previous parties to begin with.


End file.
